Run The World! (Date Him, Daichi!)
by OnceABlueMoon
Summary: ' Kageyama and Hinata treated the Ten-Year-Bazooka like a toy, so Daichi had accepted he would be shot by it someday a long time ago, but this… Waking up in a coffin and talking about the fate of the world wasn't exactly his ideal future.' In which Kenma is terrifying and Daichi must save the world by accepting a date offer.


**Run the World! (Date Him, Daichi)**

 **Fandom:** Haikyuu and Katekyo Hitman Reborn

 **Summary:** ** _''_** _Kageyama and Hinata treated the Ten-Year-Bazooka like a toy, so Daichi had accepted he would be shot by it someday a long time ago, but this… Waking up in a coffin and talking about the fate of the world wasn't exactly his ideal future.''_

In which Kenma is terrifying and Daichi must save the world by accepting a date offer.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Haikyuu and Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Written for Kurodai Weekend 2017 Day Two, which had the prompt: ''Action (Mafia | Undercover agents AU)

* * *

''Tomorrow, Kuroo will ask you on a date, and whatever you do, don't say no. The world's fate depends on it.''

Daichi stared at Suga incredulously. Kageyama and Hinata treated the Ten-Year-Bazooka like a toy, so he had accepted he would be shot by it someday a long time ago, but this… Waking up in a coffin and talking about the fate of the world wasn't exactly his ideal future. And besides: ''I've got exams and a club to head! I don't have time to go on dates!''

Placing his hands on the coffin sides, the older version of his right-hand man leaned in closer. ''Dai, you don't understand! The _fate of an entire planet._ Kuroo is on the path to world domination!''

…Suga got pretty. Prettier. Damn it, Daichi didn't have time for this (…Though he wouldn't exactly call him ''pretty'', there was definitely one other attractive guy in Daichi's friend group. But the Nekoma heir was distracting, so Daichi owed it to his grades to at least try and put his foot down. He'd have to survive off UST the size of Tokyo tower and a flirty ''Until next time,'', just like Daichi).

Ignore the pretty, Dai. Suga only ever uses it to get what he wants anyway. Daichi was going to study for his exams; _not_ run along with Suga's latest harebrained scheme. Somewhere, it was comforting that even ten years wouldn't change his best friend, but on the other hand… His theories had definitely gotten crazier.

Kuroo taking over the world. Uhuh.

He raised an eyebrow. ''And me going on a date with him will fix that?''

Suga's cheeks appled, sparkles and rainbows appearing out of nowhere, the full aura of flowery death around him as he raised his finger. ''Actually, it will.''

''Wha-'' Suga cut him off, clapping in his hands.

''Kenma! Explain!''

A long suffering sigh came from the bushes. ''Kuroo got bored-''

''Without you to distract him,'' Suga interjected, winking.

Kenma went on. ''So he decided to turn the world into a giant volleyball game.''

''To court you.''

Daichi rubbed his side and scowled. ''Did you have to elbow me?''

Everybody ignored him.

''-And now he's obsessed with winning and ruling the world.''

Suga cackled. ''Because apparently, you only date winners!''

Daichi slung his legs over the side of the coffin. ''That doesn't sound like me at all.''

''That's because you didn't say it,'' Kenma mumbled, backed by an annoying game tune, ''Kuroo entertains himself. How do you think we became friends?''

Daichi lifted the branch in front of Kenma's face, tapping his lip. ''That does explain a lot about your friendship whenever you don't play volleyball.''

Kenma put his game down. Kenma the Gamer. Kenma, the Obsessed. Kenma, the _enslaved,_ Put His Game Down.

Was it too late to run?

Looking the Karasuno heir straight in the eye, Nekoma's Heart let his murderous aura escape- Shadows of doom and death descending on Daichi like waves. ''Date him, Sawamura. He's cutting into my game time.''

…Daichi supposed he could train and a date in unison.

It wasn't like he minded seeing Kuroo in his jersey, after all.

* * *

 **Author's note**

Okay, guys, before we move on to the usual author's note: the wifi's gone at my house, and it still isn't fixed, so sorry for not answering any messages! I'll answer them once I have normal wifi again, you're all lovely! :3

I had an entry for all Kurodai Weekend days except for day two yesterday. But I was scrolling through the entries for the first day, when I came across the prompts again and realized I had let the prompt ''Mafia'' go by WITHOUT A KHR CROSSOVER!

I couldn't let that go, of course, so then I wrote this piece of crack in which they're probably all OOC and Kuroo is only mentioned XD

I had a lot of fun with this!

I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
